


Nayeon's Soulmates

by everydaytwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaytwice/pseuds/everydaytwice
Summary: Soulmates. Defined as a person who is destined to be one’s close friend or romantic partner. Nayeon found her eight soulmates.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 62





	Nayeon's Soulmates

Nayeon’s Soulmates “The eight members are all my soulmates.” - Im Nayeon Soulmates.

Defined as a person who is destined to be one’s close friend or romantic partner. Living in a world with seven billion people the likeliness of finding one's soulmate is slim. Nayeon got lucky. She was able to meet eight people who became her best friends and lifetime partners. Many people assume that the word soulmate can only be referred in reference to a romantic relationship but that is false - Nayeon is living proof.

Yoo Jeongyeon. Her relationship with Jeongyeon is something hard to describe as their relationship is complicated but simply put Jeongyeon is someone Nayeon can not live without. They had met by chance and at first, the differences in their personalities made it difficult for them to get along but at some point, things started to change. She started relying on the other girl more and more as time passed it was a necessity to have Jeongyeon in her life.

Hirai Momo. Momo is someone Nayeon spends the most time with, without Momo her life is dull. Without fail, Momo is always the first one to wish Nayeon a happy birthday, the person who will stay up all night with her to have a Disney marathon, the one who will always show up to support her in all her schedules from music gigs to modeling gigs. Momo is the friend who is always there.

Minatozaki Sana. Nayeon’s relationship with Sana is more than just a friend and more than just a groupmate. Sana makes Nayeon happy. Whenever Nayeon is sad, Sana is the first one to show up and the one to hold her when she cries. At the same time Sana is also the one who she can be the goofiest with, if Nayeon had a crazy idea, Sana would be the first one to go along with it. There are times when Nayeon thinks falling in love with Sana would not be too bad because, without Sana, there is no life.

Park Jihyo. Having known Jihyo the longest it was easy enough to say they know each other the best. Nayeon and Jihyo are each other’s rock. Being the eldest and the face of the group Nayeon holds this unspoken weight on herself to be a good role model. Jihyo being the leader of the group holds the responsibilities that came with it. They lean on each other for support in order to avoid being crushed - without Jihyo, Nayeon would crumple.

Myoui Mina. If Nayeon had to state one word to describe Mina it would be an angel. Mina is Nayeon’s guardian angel. Whenever Nayeon is sick Mina is the one who takes care of her; she makes sure Nayeon is eating and sleeps next to her just in case she needs anything in the middle of the night. Mina is the one who is always there to help her. But their relationship goes beyond that, as much as Mina is Nayeon’s guardian angel Nayeon also feels this need to protect Mina. Nayeon has a natural protective instinct but with Mina, it feels different - Mina makes her want to love.

Kim Dahyun. Dahyun is the one who makes Nayeon laugh the most. Dahyun is the life of the party despite the fact that she is actually a reserved person. She can easily make friends and makes everyone feel comfortable. Although Nayeon and Dahyun do not interact with each other as much as the others, their love for each other is just as great. Shown through actions and small gestures Nayeon’s love for Dahyun is one that goes unspoken.

Son Chaeyoung. Despite her young age, Chaeyoung is the wisest among the members which is probably why Nayeon always goes to her for advice. Sometimes Nayeon feels as if Chaeyoung’s spirit is greater than her build. If Nayeon were to choose one of the members to have been born as her sister, Chaeyoung would be her pick. There is something about Chaeyoung that makes her feel at ease; Chaeyoung's presence does that to her. 

Chou Tzuyu. Tzuyu is the most innocent and kind-hearted person Nayeon has ever met; no matter how difficult things are, Tzuyu is like a beacon of light. Some people say that by looking at something beautiful negative thoughts filter away, Tzuyu is that something beautiful. Nayeon thinks that if Tzuyu was not there life would be dreary. There is no one like Chou Tzuyu and despite her mature looks, Tzuyu will always be Nayeon’s baby.


End file.
